Wanting
by XXXpinkkitty5467
Summary: Hermione Granger has changed this year is it for the better?
1. Noticing Changes

_Wanting_

Hemrione Granger changed for her 6th year. Her hair was now in tiny braids which were blonde. She mostly wore red and black leather she has turned into a real bitch and did anything to remain in power. She wore boots to market her bad ass attitude, she got a french manicure and wore lots of sex braclets and a special beaded safety pin elastics braclet. She was schemeing, manipulative, power-hungry, and hot that all together spelled 'trouble'. She entered Platform nine and three quarters wearing a red mid-drift top with attached sleeves, with a zipper in front, and black seams. She looked around for Harry and Ron, and finally saw a familiar group of red heads and a raven haired boy so she walked up to them.

"Hey you guys" she said they turned around.

"hermione?" Harry asked

"thats my name don't were it out" she said

"hermione you look, you look..."Ron trailed of

"hot" harry finished, hermone smirked

"I heard the word hot, so you must be talking about me" A vice said from behind Hermione, she turned to see Draco Malfoy. He changed, his hair fell losey on his face, he grew much taller and muscular. He looked at Hermione up and down then smirked.

"Or they could be talking about you, Granger" he said

"Oh but you almost as hot as me, and I do mean your hot" she said draco raised his eyebrow.

"I heard you were head girl, I'm head boy so we share a common room" he said

"My, my this will be an interesting year" she said, turned around, and hopped on the train.

"You have no idea" he whispered to himself, following her with his eyes.

(A/N: i know it is a short Chapter But reveiw please)


	2. Hot Moments

Chapter 2: Hot Moments 

Hermione was lying on the couch reading a magizine, Draco was trying to read a book but kept getting distrated by the way Hermione was laying and licking her fingers to turn the pages.

When she did it again he got up and walked over to her. She looked up at him and closed the magizine.

"can i help you?" she asked standing up he was taller then her at 6'4 and she was 5'4.

"Yes, you can stop trying to seduce me" he said, hermione smirked and took a step toward him.

"me try to seduce you, where would you get such a playful ideas, and i do mean playful" she said

pressing her chest against his.

"well if you don't I might just get a little rough when i can't contain myself anymore" he said

"Oh but baby, i like it hard and rough" she whispered in his ear.

"draco we have a problem" Goyle said as he and crabbe entered the common room then saw the scene they were in.

"are we interuppting something?" he asked

"yes" draco said

"no your fine I was just leaving" hermione said and left a very pissed off malfoy.

Gyrindor Common room.....

Hermione entered the common room to see Victor Krum coming towards her.

"Hermione you are here!" he said

"victor you back" hermione said shocked

"Vow you you've changed" he said looking at her

"wow you, haven't" she said looking at him

"So you want to go get a bite to eat sometimes in hogsmede?" he asked

"No" she said simply and walked over to ginny, Seamus came up to Victor.

"Burned" he said

"shut-up" Victor snapped as he watched Hermione walk up the Stairs.

Girls rooms....

"hey Hermione what made you change?" Ginny asked

"You know that my accent is a little weird?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded

"well I born and raised in Wellington, New Zealand and my parents moved back this summer, I loved it there. And then i met this guy there, Martin Feilding he was good looking. But i wanted his brother Bray he was hot and popular. we went out for A whil then he dumped me and i figure it was my attitude so i changed it" she explained

"wow are there anybous you manged to snag for me?" as they walked down the stairs into the common room.

"Actually I did his name is Lex he's tall dark a mysterious and oh so hot" Hermione said

"Well I have to get back to the Heads dorm, Malfoy and I have to patrol the hallways" She said and left.

Heads Dorm

Hermione walked in to find Draco sleeping on the couch. She smirked and walked over to him.

"Malfoy" she said shaking him lightly, nothing

"Malfoy" she said a little louded shaking him harder, he just turned over.

"malfoy if you wake up, i'll kiss you" Draco bolted up and turned to look at Hermione.

"You lier" he said angry, hermione just smirked

"Come on we have to patrol the halls" she said getting to her feet only to be pulled into Draco.

"I'm not going anywhere until you kiss me" He said

"Okay" Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek then got up pulling him with her.

"You suck, granger" he said

"Mabye later if you lucky" she said and walked out the room.

Hallways....

"Well Granger everything looks okay here" Draco said as he and her went to a door labled 'gym'.

"Want to go in?" he asked

"Well there's nothing else avalible" she said and he and him walked in. He went straight to the basketball in the bag, he tossed it to Hermione and he caught.

"On for some one on one?" he asked

"I'll win" she said

"Okay, if I win I get to bed you" he said

"If I win, i get that flashly 1966 mustang convertible i saw you and you mother pull up in" she said

"your'e on" he said ans took off his shirt.


End file.
